Time Rift
by Ellerosse
Summary: Harry is framed for murder and sent to Azkaban. 3 Years later the truth is revealed but its to late for the wizarding world. 7 years later and the wizarding world finally catches up with the Harry during a raid by Voldermort's Death Eaters.


Harry dashed from one strret to another avoiding places well populated with late night revellers. Panting he grounded to a halt leaning against the cool side if the millenuim building, one hand over his racing heart.

Glancing around Harry quickly calculated the best route to avoid detection. Setting into a steady jog he wondered for the hundreth time how he'd gotten into this mess.

The evening had started like any other. He had just returned from the kitchien with his measly portion of food when the front door had been blasted off its hinges followed by the screams of his aunt.

He'd leap out of bed, grabbing his wand from the side table, carefully stepping down one step at a time he jumped the third from bottom steep that squeaked. Entering the living room he had been met by the terrifying visage of Voldermort, turning to run he had met the silver mask of the Death Eaters who had blasted him off his feet causing him to crash into the display cabinet, glass flying everywhere.

He had been forced to watch helpless as Voldermort had picked up his holly wand casting the cruitaus curse on his uncle, the Death Eaters had laughed at the screams of pain from his uncle. Dudley had been the next to suffer from the curse, followed by his aunt before Voldermort finally turned the wand on him.

Voldermort finally tired of the torturing and dealt the Dursleys the swift mercy of death, he then ordered the three Dursleys to be levitated outside, the Death Eaters swiftly complied either out of a sense of duty or not wanting to be tortured by their lord.

Voldermort had them smeared Harry with the Dursleys blood laying his wand at his side, boasting about how he'd planned to frame the boy-who-lived before portkeying away with his followers leaving Harry shivering on the Dursleys front lawn surrounded by his dead relatives, the remains of Privite Drive several of the Death eaters had preferred torturing and destroying the muggles rather than watch Voldermort beat his nemesis.

10 painfilled minutes later a pair of auror's had arrived, appariting in. A quick survey of the house and check of his wand and the pair had said what Harry had dreaded, he was under arrest. Pretending to struggle to his feet he stunned to concerned auror as he approached. A quick duel with the second who proved a challenge given he was the more experianced of the two and the pair lay bound in front of Privite Drive.

Harry had travelled west driven by some sub-concoius feeling, hitching lifts and even taking a train to Cardiff. He'd all ready run into two pairs of auror's, one at Reading Station, Harry had been able to hold the pair off while avoiding the few muggle commuters.

The second pair he'd encountered had been in one of Cardiff's backstreet's, the pair had ambushed him and it was only through luck that he'd survived that encounter.

Now at 4 in the morning Harry was beginning to tire but he knew resting wasn't an option he kept on travelling through the city of Cardiff driven by the feeling which grew stronger with each step.

Stopping in front of the millenium building the feeling inside Harry peaked, at the same time so did the feeling of apprehension.

'CRACK', the sound of apparition caused Harry to turn, 50 yards behind him a group of aurors had apparated "that's him stunners on three" one auror shouted, jumping into action. Harry sprinted away runnig hard across the cobbled pathway only for the sound of another set of apparitions to greet him.

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of him surrounded by the majority of the auror's "Harry it's over we've got you surrounded you can't escape", Harry was becoming desperate would no one listen to him, waving his wand he sent a stunner at Dumbledore before turning and firing a bombarda curse at the auror's who dived for cover as the curse hit the pavement causing it to explode.

He had made a mistake thought it wasn't for nothing that Dumbledore was concidered the greatest wizard of the age, he had calmly batted aside the stunner and with a wave of his wand he shot a curse at Harry. The curse in question was infact a very old curse designed to entrap a wizard within an area, making it so no spell could escape the bubble.

Not knowing what the spell was Harry panicked and inadvertently switched to pastletongue when casting the Shield spell, this unusual way of casting the spell caused the incoming spell to react differently, instead of just trapping the wizard within an area it also caused all energy within the area to be transferred to the wizard.

Harry screamed as the shield formeed around him as the power of the rift of time and space was trapped within the bubble and was melded with the wizard. Dumbledore and the auror's all to a step back as the bubble turned blue and pulsed with increasing power and brightness.

Harry had never felt pain like it, it was like he was being pulled apart molecule by molecule and in away he was. The rift was melding with his DNA latching a piece of the rift onto each of his molecules empowering him.

Unknown to the wizards was that combined they had caused the rift to become active in one small area rather than over a large area, this had caused the intensity to be a thousand times more powerful than normal.

The shield cast by Dumbledore finally overloaded with power as the containment spell couldn't hold back the power outputted by the rift. Every electrical item within a mile exploded as it overloaded with power plunging the city into darkness.

Harry feel to the ground unconcoius. "well that make it easy" one auror muttered "what spell was that Dumbledore never seen the like before". The auror missed Dumbledore's answer though as he and his comrades rushed forward to restrain the boy "neither have I"

----

That evening had been a quiet one for the Torchwood team with an unusally low rift activity, the lack of activity was a welcome relief to the team.

"Tosh, I want a full scan of the rift, check for any disturbances its far to quiet. Owen I want the annual medical cost analysis on my desk by morning. Gwen I want a complete summary on the amount of damage and lose of life inflicted on the city by morning".

The person giving these commands looked like he was in his mid thirties but the truth couldn't be more from the truth, Captain Jack Harkness was over a century old approaching his second at frightful speed (well at least to him).

The leader of the Torchwood team 3 had been part of the team for well of a century and had met many aliens through his life. 'can't help but worry at the lack of activity lately. It's waiting for something, but what'.

Lost in thought he never noticed the running figure appear appear on the corner of screen


End file.
